D2D technology allows direct communications among terminal equipments, and thus can effectively increase the spectrum efficiency of a cellular communications system, reduce the transmit power of terminal equipments, and solve, to a certain extent, the problem of lack of spectrum resources of wireless communications systems. The D2D mode has been adopted by 3GPP Organization for Standardization, and used in Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications systems, and has a quite wide application prospect.